Beast Boy's Not so Secret Secret
by Riot DeLonge 182
Summary: When Starfire's pudding makes Beast Boy reveal a huge secret, will he and Raven still be friends? PG just in case... BBRae and StarRob, so you know. Chapter 9 is up! FINISHED!
1. The Carnival

Hey, it's Helga! Here's my story that I got around to writing! I know I don't like Rae/BB, but I decided to give BB a chance. I mean, Terra the $#& traitor isn't good enough person, you know what I mean? So he'll have a chance w/ her. More chapters to come, but I have semi-writers block, so just bare w/ me...  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans.  
Helga Moon 

**Beast Boy's Not so Secret Secret**

It was a cool clear night, and the Teen Titans were at the carnival. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven were at the ring toss booth.

"I'm going to get you that cow Raven," Beast Boy said. Secretly, he had kind of had a thing for Raven.

"Why would you get me a cow? I don't think it would go along with my décor." Raven said in her usual moody voice.

"Well, it would match the chicken," Beast Boy replied. He tossed a ring and it got on a bottle.

"Score!" he yelled, giving a high five to Cyborg. "The cow please," he told the booth operator.

"Here's your cow," he said, handing the stuffed animal to Raven.

"I have a chicken?" she asked Beast Boy. (A/N: In the episode "Sisters", Raven left her chicken behind at the carnival to help Starfire.)

"Never mind. At least you have a cow now," he replied stiffly.

"Whatever." Raven said. She looked around. "Where's Robin and Starfire?" she asked.

"Who knows... wait, there they are!" Beast boy said. "they're at the... Tunnel of Love."

He paused. "Hey Raven, want to go with me?"

She had a shocked expression. "Why would you want to take me?" she asked him.

"Eh, no reason," Beast Boy said, a huge sweat drop falling from his head.

"Uh-huh. Well, at least it would be dark and moody in there. Sure, I'll go." Raven said.

"Okay. We'll see you at the end of the ride, Cyborg," Beast Boy said. So they walked over there. Robin and Starfire were right before them in line.

"Okay, here we go!" Beast Boy said as he and Raven got in their swan boat.

"Swans. Why do they have to make the boats swans?" Raven asked. "my favorite animals are bats, ravens, and crows. Certainly no stupid swan."

"Heck, I dunno," Beast Boy answered. "oh, we're going in the tunnel!"

In the tunnel, it was dark. There was some music playing, but Beast Boy couldn't find any speakers.

Up ahead, Starfire and Robin were in a swan boat, and Star was entertained by the whole Love Tunnel.

"Oh Robin, this is wonderful," Starfire said. "this tunnel is so... amusing."

"The most wonderful part is being here with you, Star," Robin said, putting his arm around her.

Okay, go in for the big finale! He thought to himself. "So, Starfire..."

"Oh Robin," a high pitched voice said. "you're so manly and strong!"

"Huh? Who is that?" Robin said, turning around. "Beast Boy!"

"Oops, you're not supposed to see me," Beast Boy said, laughing his head off. Raven rolled her eyes. Why I'm here right now, I'll never know, she thought to herself. Being next to Beast Boy was bad enough, but did he have to play pranks the whole time?

Robin turned forward. "What's wrong, Robin?" Starfire asked. She was eating cotton candy, her new favorite food.

Robin was literally fuming. "Nothing. Can I have some cotton candy, Star?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, then started pulling some off.

"Oh, I meant something else. Never mind." Robin said, blushing a little.

"Oh... I know. Okay," Starfire replied, then kissed him on the lips.

Behind them, Raven and Beast Boy were having an awkward silence. Robin and Starfire made it even more awkward, since they were lost in their own little world.

"So... Raven... how's it going with you?" Beast Boy said, desperate for conversation. It sure did beat watching Robin and Starfire.

"Nothing much. Just the usual," Raven replied. Even she was embarrassed by the oblivious couple in front of them.

"So Raven, I have to ask you. Do you really think I'm funny?" Beast Boy asked. He was fidgeting in his seat.

"Why do you want to know?" Raven asked. "I mean, you should know..."

Beast Boy remembered when he and Cyborg got stuck in her mind. They had met her happy personality, and said she thought he was funny.

"Oh yeah. Well... how come you act moody all the time?" he asked her.

"Why do you make jokes and try to get attention? It's your personality." Raven replied.

"Hehe, I forgot," Beast Boy said, another sweat drop falling off. "Well, here's the end of the ride. What do you want to do next?"

"I don't know. What else is there to do?" Raven said. She got out of the swan boat; then Beast Boy.

"Hey Robin, very smooth back there," Beast Boy said, giving him a sly look. "how's it going between you and Star?"

"That's right. I forgot that I'm going to beat you up." Robin said calmly.

"Hey, can't you take a joke?" Beast Boy said, turning into a cheetah.

"That's no fair; I can't turn into anything!" Robin pouted.

"Okay, I'll be fair," Beast Boy said, turning back into himself.

"I'm still beating you up," Robin said.

"Oh crap," Beast Boy replied. So Robin kept chasing Beast Boy, and the rest of the Titans watched.

"Will Beast Boy and Robin ever get along?" Raven asked. Starfire and Cyborg laughed.

"It doesn't look like it anytime soon, for Beast Boy's sake." Cyborg said, eating some popcorn. So they laughed as Robin and Beast Boy ran around the carnival.

Yay! My first chapter! I'll put more on here if you like. Actually, I better put Chap. 2 up, cause that's were we first see the main plot. So, I'll write later.

**HeLgA MoOn**


	2. Star's Pudding Causes Trouble

Hey, Helga here. Okay, here we see the main plot of the story unfold. If you like, I'll put more chapters up, etc. Just enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans.  
Helga Moon

Back at the T Tower, it was around ten o' clock p.m. Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg were locked on this new three player video game. Raven was reading a depressing book, and Starfire, once more, was in the kitchen making some more pudding.

"Here Robin, I think you will like my pudding," Starfire said, holding a bowl with something purple in it.

"Not to be mean, Star, but I'm not sure if I like your pudding," Robin said. When he saw Starfire's face he said, "Well, I guess I could try it."

They paused the video game, then Starfire handed Robin the bowl and a spoon over.

"Hey, this stuff is really good, Starfire," Robin said between spoonfuls. "what's it called?"

"I don't remember, but I do know the recipe for it. Do you want me to make some more?"

"That's okay. I think I ate too much," he said, looking at the half empty bowl. "you can put it in the fridge for later."

"Okay," Starfire replied, putting the bowl in the fridge.

Beast Boy yawned. "I'm going to bed. Robin really wore me out at the carnival. Good night," Beast Boy said, getting up off the couch and going to his room.

As soon as he left, Starfire burst out giggling. "What's so funny, Star?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, it's the pudding! I just can't hold it in any longer!" Starfire said, trying to calm down.

"Star, I just ate that!" Robin protested. "what did you do, poison it with cocolax?"

"That pudding is called Love pudding. It makes whoever eats it tell the person they admire most their deepest feelings for them," Starfire explained. "first, they'll love the pudding and eat too much of it. Second, they will be mad at that person. Then, they will tell them their feelings."

"Is there anything I can do to stop it?" Robin asked. "No, even if you were asleep you would just sleepwalk and tell me," Starfire said with a big grin on her face.

"Oi," Robin said, sinking into the couch cushions. "I'm going to bed. See y'all in the morning." (A/N: sorry bout the drawl, cause that's how I talk...)

"We might as well go to bed too," Raven said. "for some reason I'm really tired."

"Yeah, me too," Cyborg said, yawning. "I'll see you later."

They all went back to their rooms when Cyborg accidentally ran into Beast Boy. "Hey, I thought you went to bed," Cyborg said.

"I was hungry, so I ate some purple pudding I found in the fridge. It was really good, but now I think I shouldn't have ate it." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg started laughing. "What's wrong, man?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing. I'll see you in the morning," Cyborg replied, still laughing under his breath.

I wonder what's wrong with him? Beast Boy said. He kept thinking until he ran into Raven.

"Gee, Raven, can't you walk in a straight line?" Beast Boy snapped.

"Sorry. I'll walk straighter next time," Raven replied. She went into her room, and he went into his.

I can't believe I just blew up at Raven like that, Beast Boy thought as he stared at his ceiling. He managed to fall asleep, despite the thoughts rummaging through his head...

At three in the morning, Robin knocked on Starfire's door. He was awake, and that pudding finally took its toll.

"Hi Robin! Do you have anything to tell me?" she asked with an evil grin on her face.

"Yeah, it's your stupid pudding," Robin replied. He took a deep breath. "I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever met, and I love your green eyes. I especially like it when you have eaten cotton candy then you kiss me on the lips. And I love it when you hug me to death, even if it's in front of Beast Boy or Cyborg."

"Aww, you are so sweet Robin," Starfire said. "you know, I did have some cotton candy just a few hours ago. So..." She kissed him for what seemed an eternity, then Robin twitched.

"Oh, did that pudding just kick in?" he asked her. She nodded. "oh well... oh Star... could you, you know..."

They kissed, and then Robin heard something behind him. "What was that?" he asked. "wait... it's just Beast Boy. He must have had some of your pudding, Star."

"He's sleepwalking," she said. "I wonder who he admires most..."

"Well..." Robin said, trying not to laugh. "it's Raven."

"It is? I would never believe it if I didn't see it," Starfire said, with a look of amazement on her face.

"Don't tell her, okay? Well, I don't think it's going to matter anyway. He's knocking on her door," Robin said.

Raven answered the door. "Beast Boy, what are you doing up this late?" she asked.

"Robin, get in my room before she notices you," Starfire whispered. He jumped in, then looked from behind her door.

"Raven, I just want to say that I love you. I always have since I first met you. I always hang out with you or call you names because I want you to figure it out for yourself. The only other people who know are Robin, Cyborg, and maybe Starfire. I think you're pretty and you could use some fun." Beast Boy said in a flat tone.

Raven stared at him, then her eyes rolled into her head, and she fainted on her floor.

Beast Boy came to. "What happened to Raven? Why am I at her door?" he asked. Robin jumped from behind Starfire's door. "You just told her, man," Robin said with sympathy.

"You mean..." Beast Boy said. Then he screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", then he fainted on the ground next to Raven.

"We might as well put them back in bed," Robin sighed. "poor guy."

I hope you like it. I like Star's pudding... if only I could get my hands on that stuff! Anyway, more chapters to come. Hope you like. Helga Moon


	3. The Very Awkward Next Day

$Here's the chapter y'all have been asking for! . Thanks for reviewing! Oops, I forgot the disclaimer for the last two chapters, so here.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans.  
Hope you like this chapter. Helga Moon$ 

The next morning, Beast Boy wasn't at breakfast. In fact, he didn't come out of his room for the whole day. He only allowed the guys in there, but only for ten minutes at a time.

He was devastated. He thought it would ruin his friendship with Raven. If they ever talked again, it would be so awkward he wouldn't be able to stand it.

Beast Boy wasn't alone. Raven was in a weird mood that day, too. "Friend Raven, what is wrong?" Starfire asked. They were sitting at the table in the kitchen.

Raven's eye twitched. "Nothing. Just had a bad dream last night. Give me some more Mountain Dew."

"I do not think drinking all of this carbonated soda is good for you," Starfire said, concerned. "If you drink another one, it will be your sixteenth."

"No. Pass me one." Raven said, her eye twitching again.

"Okay, Raven," she sighed, passing her another Mountain Dew.

Raven was in utter shock. She only wished it was a dream! She was good friends with Beast Boy, and this... this ruined everything! As far as awkward goes, this was number one.

"Maybe you should go talk to him Raven," Starfire said. "If you talk it out, maybe it will be better."

"I can't talk to him. It would be too awkward. You talk to him for me, please Starfire?" Raven asked. She drank the rest of her Mountain Dew. "and can I have some more Mountain Dew?"

"On one condition. You make me some more Love pudding, and then I will go do it, then after that you may get your Dew of Mountain." Starfire said.

"Okay, let's get started!" Ravens said in a high pitched voice, then started rocketing around the kitchen, desperate for that Mountain Dew.

Starfire walked upstairs to Beast Boy's room and knocked on his door. "Beast Boy, may I come in?" Starfire asked.

"What do you want?" he replied. "I'm not talking to any girls."

"Please, let me in," she begged, imagining how mad Raven would be without her caffeine and sugar.

"Okay, you can come in," Beast Boy said. She opened up his door and found him lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Beast Boy, I'm here representing Raven. What is wrong?" Starfire asked as she sat down on his bed.

"Me and Raven were good friends, but now it's too awkward. We ruined everything," Beast Boy said in a flat tone. "Besides, I didn't want her to know that! I don't have a chance with her!"

"I am sure she likes you in some way or another, Beast Boy," Starfire said gently. "But she may not..." in the middle of her sentence, Starfire fell face forward on the bed.

"Star? Star! Are you dead?" he asked. If she really was dead, he realized, she wouldn't have been able to answer him, but it didn't matter. He heard soft breathing sounds, then found out she had fallen asleep!

He ran down to the living room. "Y'all, Starfire just fell asleep and..." everyone was asleep but Raven. (A/N: Sorry for the drawl...) She was meditating.

"Raven, what happened?" Beast Boy said. He didn't care if it was awkward or not.

"Sleeping gas. It doesn't affect me for some reason." Raven said, not opening her eyes.

Sure enough, Robin and Cyborg were asleep on the couch, their video game still going on. He walked over to Raven. "Why doesn't it affect me?" the shape-shifter said out loud.

Raven opened her eyes, and then looked at him. "How should I know?" she said in her usual moody voice. She got up. "We might as well look and see where it's coming from," the Goth told Beast Boy.

"Okay. I'll check down here, and you check upstairs," Beast Boy told her. "You know the drill if you find the thing causing it." So Raven went up the stairs, and Beast Boy looked around on the ground floor.

Raven was walking down the hallway that led to their rooms. She walked around, but couldn't see anything suspicious. About two hours flew by, and she got tired of searching. So she got ready to go downstairs when she saw something move behind her. She turned around and saw something in the shadows.

"Beast Boy, there's something up..." Raven began to say to her communicator. But the shadow attacked! It hit her in the head, causing her to faint instantly.

"Raven? Raven, are you there?" Beast Boy said on the communicator. "Raven, what happened?"

$Time to answer reviews!$

JakMakai1519: Thanks for the review! And I did read your story. It was awesome!

da Club: Hmm... how did you know? That MAY be it, but not saying anything! And thanks for not minding my drawl... I can't help it! .

The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe: Yeah, I like Starfire's pudding, too! And I thought Raven fainting was appropriate, don't you? Thanks for reviewing!

$I kind of have writers block, so bare w/ me! I hope you liked this chapter!!!!!! Helga Moon$


	4. The Situation Gets Worse

$Hey, it's Helga Moon! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I know this one's kind of short, but I'm writing another one as we speak er, type! So, enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER:I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I would sue other people who forgot to put the disclaimer.Oops, did thatcome out of my mouth?  
Helga Moon$ 

Beast Boy panicked. One minute Raven was talking to him, and the next minute, she stops. So he went upstairs to see what happened.

"Raven, are you there? What happened?" Beast Boy yelled, searching around the rooms. 'Maybe she's in her room,' he hypothesized. So he walked over there to check it out.

Well, he did find Raven. She was stretched out on the floor, and her eyes were closed. She was still holding her communicator in her left hand, and it was on. Beast Boy turned it off, then looked around to see what hit her.

In the shadows, something moved. "Who's there?" Beast Boy asked. "Come out here and fight like a man!"

"Well, if you insist..." a shadow said. It started to move into the light. "I am the... Surgeon General!"

Beast Boy started laughing. "You mean, you're the guy who puts those 'Smoking is bad for your health' things on cigarette ads? That's too funny!"

The surgeon didn't look happy. "No, no, no!" he yelled, stomping his feet on the floor. "Why does everyone think that I'm him? It drives me insane!"

"Okay..." Beast Boy said. "But what are you going to do to us?"

"My plan is to knock all of you out with sleeping gas, then take you back to my lab, and do experiments on you, and create you as villains. Course, the sleeping gas doesn't affect her (he pointed at Raven) because of her powers, and it's taking longer to affect you," the Surgeon General said.

"Um, I guess I'll be leaving," BB said, slowly backing away from the insane doctor.

"Not so fast," SG snapped. "You're coming with me." He slowly started to walk to Beast Boy.

'Oh, no you don't,' Beast Boy thought. 'You ain't taking down Raven and me all in one day!' He transformed into a fly, and started flying towards the ceiling.

"Get back here, you dang little hooligan!" the frustrated surgeon yelled. "Even if you get away, I'm still getting the rest!" So with this, the Surgeon General ran down the stairs and captured the others. He ran back upstairs and said, "Later, you stupid green elf. I'm taking all of your friends, ad no one can stop me!" He gave a maniacal laugh, then flew through the ceiling, causing a huge hole to form.

Beast Boy went to his room, hoping to find anything to trace the whereabouts of the Surgeon General. He opened his door and found Starfire still asleep on his bed. 'Of course!' he thought happily. 'He only took Cyborg, Robin, and Raven!'

He suddenly frowned. 'Oh great, just what I needed. I have to find and fight a bad dude, all with a sleeping Starfire!' He reluctantly picked her up, went on the roof and transformed into a pterodactyl. "Well, let's hope this General lives in a big building," Beast Boy sighed. He then flew off, carrying a snoring Starfire with him.

$Time to answer reviews!$

Ravenn03: Thanks for giving me an idea for a sequel! And I may start writing more BB/Rae stories as soon as I'm done with this one!

Warprince2000: Well, I updated! Thanks for reviewing!

MirandaOtto: Well, it looks like your wish came true! Thanks for giving me the idea!

This was kind of short, but I hope you liked it anyway. I'm writing the next chapter, and I'll post it soon! Just so you know, I'm having fun with the new Backup/Export option...

$Helga Moon$


	5. Raven's Secret

#Helga Moon here! Thanks for the reviews, people! Anyway, here's the chapter y'all wanted! Hope you like it! R/R, etc.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans.Ask me again and I bite you.  
Helga Moon#

"What the..." Raven squinted into the harsh light. "Where am I?" She looked around, and saw a creepy looking dude in a lab coat and stethoscope. He also wore one of those weird shiny disks on his forehead. But she didn't have a good feeling about him...

She looked down, and saw that three belts were holding her down on an operating table. She tried to get some "black magic", but she was shocked with electricity. She let out a yelp of pain.

"Ah, I see you're awake," the strange doctor said, turning fully around. "Well, it looks like I'll have to knock you out again if I want to start on the experiments... so, how does it feel to be a lab monkey?" He laughed, and snapped on some latex gloves. "Actually, my first few experiments require that you stay awake. But after that..." he let his voice trail off.

"Who are you?" Raven demanded. He gave a creepy smile. "I'm the Surgeon General. Ever since my request to be a doctor was denied since I love to experiment more than heal, I decided to give it up for good, and use my medical skills to provoke chaos, panic, yadda, yadda, yadda..."

He started polishing some instruments on a table. "Now, as soon as I finish polishing these, we will begin our little experiment."

Raven tried not to panic, for she knew the General would like it if she did. So, she used the spare time to think of what to do. Her thoughts soon drifted to Beast Boy.

'He is funny, I'll admit,' she thought. 'And I wasn't TOO shocked when he told me...' All of a sudden, one of the instruments the Surgeon General was using blew up.

"Did you do that?" he demanded. "I was sitting right here! What makes you think I did it?" she asked.

"Don't get to be a smart aleck with me," he warned. "But still, what the heck happened?" He went back to his tools.

'I have a plan,' Raven thought triumphantly. 'Well, Beast Boy is cute, and maybe...'

This time, two more tools exploded. "What the crap!" SG yelled. "What's making these explode?" He once more looked at Raven, but she looked at him rather innocently. Mumbling on about something, he went back to work.

'You know, I sort of have feelings for him,' she continued to think. 'And if he did ask me out, maybe I would say yes... I've never felt these feelings before... could it be love?'

This time, the whole table exploded. The Surgeon cursed and yelled, and tried to pick up his instruments. But Raven wasn't interested in this. She was thinking about the thought she had been thinking.

She then realized, 'I like him. If only I could see him one last time, to tell him... Instead, I'm stuck with the Surgeon Idiot over there.' She looked at him, and saw that he was gone.

She looked around, but couldn't find him. So she looked once more at the place where the table used to be. Instead, he was there. And he was holding a drill in his hands.

"Raven. Meet my friend, the drill," he said. "The first phase of the experiment is to begin!"

'He's gone insane,' Raven thought. 'No wonder they wouldn't let him become a doctor!'

The Surgeon General inched towards the table which was holding Raven, when a dark shape formed from the ceiling.

"What the..." the Surgeon started. Raven looked up, and saw Beast Boy in tiger form, holding a sleeping Starfire on his back!

"Beast Boy!" she cried. "He's got a drill!" He turned into himself again. "Raven, I'll save you!" He put Star on the floor, and turned to take on the General.

"I'll get you even if..." Beast Boy yawned. "Oh no, the sleeping gas is starting to work!"

"Beast Boy, you can do it!" Raven yelled. "I know you can! Try to fight it!"

Beast Boy tried to run towards the Surgeon, but he started getting slower and slower. _I won't be able to make it! _He thought. _But I have to keep moving..._

"Bye-bye, Beast Boy," the Surgeon taunted. "Unless your friend beats me, you'll be asleep, forever!" He started nearing Raven with the drill turned on high.

"Beast Boy, I... I... I love you!" Raven blurted out. "I don't want you to die!"

But Beast Boy started to slow down even more. "Raven, I love you too..." he fell to the floor.

"I've got you now!" the SG said, a foot away from her with the drill. "Looks like you won't be able to get out of this one!"

Raven was getting mad. And everyone knows what will happen when Raven gets mad. Course, the SG didn't know that...

Raven's eyes turned red, then she broke the belts holding her down. "If you hurt Beast Boy, I will kill you," she said. "And it looks like it's the end of the line for you!" She started walking towards him.

"Too bad, cause I'm leaving," the crazy doctor said. He started running for the exit.

"Too late," Raven muttered. "This is for you, Beast Boy..."

#Time to answer reviews!#

RyokoJesseandFiend: Yeah, I like money cause I have none... thanks for putting me back in reality. I used the dollar signs cause it's one of the only signs shows for some reason. Besides, loving money though having zip would be like Eddy, and there's a road I don't want to take... ((Shudders)) Anyway, thanks about Raven's purple vs. black debate. I truly don't pay that much attention to colors, so yeah. Thanks for it, anyway. And I see Raven as moody on the outside, yet has personal feelings on the inside, as Beast Boy shows...

Hmm. Well, that's all for now. I'm off to write yet another chapter, and I'm working on another story as well. Hope you liked it!

#Helga Moon#


	6. Can you say, Oh crap?

#Hey, it's Helga! Here's the chapter y'all wanted! If it's short, blame me. Anyway, Raven may say some corny things, so bare with me! It was twelve o clock a.m. and I ran out of ideas. Responses to reviews below!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, and I'm so brain dead I would have never come up with it.

H e l g a M o o n #

The doctor continued to run, but soon he got tired. This was bad, because Raven never got tired.

"Give up, doctor," she spat. "I will kill you. No one hurts Beast Boy and gets away with it."

"Too bad," he sneered. "You haven't seen my real power yet!" He grabbed a stethoscope from underneath his shirt. "This is the source of my power. I don't know how it became like this, but it gives me strength. When I was young, I was bullied, and I never stood up for myself. But now, I shall control the most powerful heroes in the city, and I will rule!"

"You'll never rule," Raven said. "You're weak and pathetic. Revenge is not a way to live life."

"Ah, Raven," he said with a twisted smile. "The Titans who was supposedly scared of nothing, the one who said she couldn't love. You think you have your powers under control, but I know your weakness. You can't control your feelings. But if you join me, I can help you. We can be the most powerful duo the world has ever seen!"

"I know that I have a history of losing control," Raven said. "I know that I was once not afraid and once I could not love. But I can now. Now, I love Beast Boy, and my powers can take it. I can take it. And you will be the first to realize my power!"

Her eyes turned red. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted, and created a giant hole in the floor. Her anger powered it, and it continued to grow.

"What, what is that?" the Surgeon General asked. He started to be drawn to it.

"It's a portal to my past," Raven said, unaffected by the hole. "No one except me can withstand it. You are about to meet your doom, Surgeon General."

As he was drawn forward, he saw some glimpses into Raven's past at the bottom of the hole. Memories so terrible, so depressing, he couldn't bear look at it.

Raven realized something--shecould control the sleeping gas and use it as power. So, maybe she could use it on the other Titans...

She turned her head around to see Beast Boy and Raven on the floor, asleep. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted, and somehow she drew the sleeping gas from them and became stronger.

"Raven? What happened?" Beast Boy said, getting up. Starfire got up, too. "Friend Raven, where are we?"

"I'll tell you later," Raven said through clenched teeth. The portal was using up most of her power, and she was starting to weaken.

The General was inches away from the pit, and his stethoscope was the first to be sucked in. But instead of getting sucked in too, it absorbed its power, and being used instead as his energy.

Raven looked back, and saw the General-only he was growing from the power. He created some "black magic" from his hand.

"Raven, now that I have the same power as you do, I have twice the energy," he said as he stopped growing. "Be prepared for more experiments."

"Oh crap," Beast Boy said as soon as he saw the General.

"Beast Boy, what is this crap of which you speak?" Starfire asked.

"I'll tell you later, Star. But now I think it's a good time to help Raven! And remember, try to destroy the stethoscope. I think it's his source of power!" He transformed into a T-Rex and charged.

Raven's eyes went back to normal, and her portal completely disappeared. _I'm out of power!I need to meditate, but where?_She got out of the way right when Beast Boy was about to stomp on her.

"Ah, Beast Boy. You too would make a fine apprentice. But first you need to work!" He threw a black disk at him, picked him up, and threw him across the room.

Starfire flew towards him, throwing starbolts as she went. "You're the only one, Starfire," the Surgeon General said. "Too girly, too weak. You would probably find most of my experiments disgusting." He also threw a black disk at her, and made her run into Beast Boy.

Raven got mad. "Well, at least she's not a coward like you!" she spat. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She made his shiny head disk slip over his eyes, and tightened it.

"Stupid freaking piece of..." the Surgeon yelled. "Come on, while he's distracted!" Raven said. Beast Boy and Starfire caught up with her, and they ran out the door. They were running down the hallway when they heard a giant crash. Behind them, the Surgeon General broke the wall down. And he was mad.

"Oh double-crap," Beast Boy said.

"Titans, be prepared to meet your doom," he roared.

"Would this be the correct time to say crap?" Starfire asked as they ran down the hallway.

"Yes Starfire," Beast Boy said. "Yes it is."

# Answers to reviews! #

SushiChica: Yay! You got a new computer, and updated, AND started a new story! I'm so happy! And I read StarFireFlower's story, but I have to read the others. Thanks for suggesting it!

MirandaOtto: Yeah, I finally cut to the chase. Me like romance... then again, tell me one girl who doesn't!

TheMagesticMoose: Put a sock in it, Mooseface.:) Anyway, don't review if you don't like the couples! Course, I read yours because we're friends, but just say good job and shut up about your opinions. Just kidding! Read more because you know you want to... Hehehehehehe!

Also, I like the number signs cause on my computer, they look like waffle fries, and I LOVE waffle fries! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

# H e l g a M o o n #


	7. Things Get Better

Hi! I know, I know. I haven't updated since JULY!!! But here's why---

Okay, so it was July, the last month before school for me. Well, I got lazy. REALLY lazy. All I wanted to do was watch TV before I had to go to school. Well, school started. And my evil science teacher almost ate my soul, and several other things happened... well, I got lazier. THEN, I got the newest Yellowcard CD. Well, all I did was listen to it, stare at pictures of Ryan Key, and go to their fan site for hours on end. Well... I was looking at my stats, and I thought, _What would happen if I updated? _So here we are. I'm going to update on my other story, too. And I'm thinking of writing a few more BB/Rae stories. So, please bare with me if I don't update as much as I used to.

Disclaimer: Oi! What makes you think I own Teen Titans? Cause I don't. And I wouldn't be writing this story. If I owned them, it would be an episode.

Chapter dedication: SushiChica! You're so awesome and you reviewed my story on every chapter! I hope you can update, too!

They continued to run, and Beast Boy had transformed into a bird. Raven and Starfire flew ahead, looking for a way out. "Hey, don't leave me alone with this thing!" Beast Boy whined. He flew ahead and tried to keep up with them.

They continued to fly down the hall, looking for the room holding Robin and Cyborg. But it was a blank corridor, and there was soon a dead end.

"Oh great," Beast Boy said. "Where do we go?"

They could hear the Surgeon getting closer, and they didn't have much time.

The Surgeon started swinging his arms, he was so close. Once, he was just a few feet from Beast Boy. Another time he had missed Starfire by inches. But he was getting closer, and they didn't have much time.

Raven stopped running, and collapsed on her knees. She couldn't run, or do anything. Her power was just about gone...

"Don't give up, Rae!" BB shouted. He transformed into an elephant, then picked her up with his trunk and put her on his back. He resumed running away.

"Not so fast," the General roared. He aimed his foot for Beast Boy.

Fortunately, BB saw him start to kick and got out of the way.

The Surgeon General's foot crashed through the wall, and dust was up in the air.

The dust cleared, and they saw Robin and Cyborg, both tied down to operating tables!

"Raven, do that suck-their-sleepiness-away-thing!" Beast Boy had transformed back into himself.

Raven opened her eyes. _I only have so much power left... _despite this, she yelled, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

As she gained power, Cyborg and Robin woke up. "Whoa, what are we doing here?" Cyborg asked, rubbing his head.

"No time for small talk," BB said. "We gotta get out of here!"

Raven used her powers to undo the belts holding them down, and Robin and Cyborg got up immediately.

They started to run with Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire. The General was so surprised that he stopped for a few seconds. But he started running, too.

The Titans would turn back and attack him, but it was no use. He was too powerful.

"We have to hit his shiny disk," Robin said. "I think that's his source of power!"

The Titans aimed for it, but the doctor would move out of the way. "Is that all you got?" He sneered.

"No," a tiny voice piped up.

"Starfire!" the Titans shouted in surprise. She had literally disappeared!

"Like you can do anything," the Surgeon spat.

"Yes, I can," Starfire said. "Hurt my friends, and you face me!" She started to throw starbolts at him.

"Distract him!" she shouted. He was getting dangerously close to hurting Starfire.

Cyborg hit him with his laser, Robin threw his birdarang in his face, Raven used her powers to throw some of the crumbling walls at him, and Beast Boy transformed into and elephant and ran around at his feet.

But the Surgeon expertly missed their attacks, and even picked up Beast Boy and flicked him across the room.

"BB!" Rae shouted. She ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, wiping some dust off his sleeve. "Let's go kick some bad guy butt!" They both got up and continued to attack the General.

But it was too late. "Aha!" the Surgeon General shouted in triumph as he caught Starfire his hand. He grasped her so she couldn't move her arms.

She wriggled and tried to get free, but she couldn't.

"Star, use your eyes!" Robin yelled.

"Okay," she said. She hit the General's arm with her eyes. You know how she has laser eyes or whatever?

The Surgeon screamed in pain and dropped Starfire. She immediately flew up to his face. The General was clutching his arm in pain.

"Robin, how bout we hit him with all we got?" Cyborg yelled.

"Okay. Titans, go!" Robin yelled.

They attacked the General's shiny disk (A/N: if you know what that thing is, please tell me!) with their powers.

Raven hit it with "black magic", Cyborg hit him with his laser, Robin threw several "explosives" at it, and Star hit it with her starbolts and her eyes. BB helped by ramming the doctor in the leg.

The doctor screamed in pain. His shiny... thingy... exploded, which cause the doctor to shrink...

"My powers..." he gasped. "I will rise once again, Titans!" He was normal size and without powers. The man slumped face forward on the floor.

"So... who knows where the nearest police station is?" Beast Boy asked after they watched the doctor faint to the floor.

No responses today because I'm too lazy! :) well, please review. I hope you liked this! And I'm writing more as we type!

Helga Moon


	8. The Victory

Hi! This is Helga! Anyway, glad y'all reviewed! And I'm sorry to say, but my story is almost over! :( But it was fun while it lasted! And thanks for all the support!

**Chapter dedication: **MirandaOtto, for being so awesome! Here, have a cookie! :)

**Chapter Eight: A New Victory**

"So, who is this guy, anyway?" Cyborg asked. They were at the police station with the Surgeon General.

"Here," the police officer behind the computer said. He got out of his seat and let the Titans read his profile.

"Robert Young, a.k.a. the Surgeon General, was once a student at Harvard, getting his degree in medicine. His professors disapproved of his testing live subjects, usually humans, for his own personal use. He dropped out of school in his second year," Robin read aloud. "He then stumbled across a sort of metal, which could take energy such as solar energy and turn it into powers. He used this to get victims. He was notorious for his sleeping gas."

"I wonder what he wanted to do to us," Beast Boy said.

"I don't know, but I'm glad we beat him," Robin said. He scrolled down to the end of the page. "Well, that's all they have on him."

The got out from behind the computer.

"We locked him up in a nice cell," another police officer said. The jail was right next to the police station. (A/N: In that episode where you first see Plasmus, they have a separate jail, unlike other places.)

"Our work here is done," Robin said. Then they went back to the T Tower.

It was around eleven, and the Titans were celebrating their new victory.

Cyborg had cooked up a feast, which included several meat products, and to Beast Boy's requests, tofu. Starfire was drinking several bottles of mustard and they had also ordered a pizza, which Robin was slowly devouring. Raven was drinking her herbal tea, sitting on the couch and thinking about the events that had happened in the past few hours.

Beast Boy plopped beside her on the couch. "You want to play a video game?" he asked.

Rae did something he had never seen before---she smiled.

"Sure," she said.

There was a silence from Cyborg, Starfire and Robin. They hadn't heard Raven confess her feelings for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy put a game in, and soon they were playing. Raven was actually trying to beat him, not just playing to shut him up.

"Raven, what's up?" Cyborg asked. "Are you coming down with something?"

"No, but thanks for asking," she said, looking away from the video game for a second. Then she once again directed her attention to the TV screen.

"What's up with you two?" Robin asked. "Raven doesn't play video games everyday, you know."

"Well..." Beast Boy said. "We're going out."

Starfire dropped the bottle of mustard she was drinking in surprise. Robin had stopped eating, with his mouth wide open. Cyborg dropped a platter of tofu, which he said "Wasn't a big waste".

They had resumed to their video game without even caring that their friends were in shock. Soon, the video game filled the silence.

Eventually, they got over it. "You know, they're having the carnival for one more night, and that's tomorrow," Robin said, looking at the newspaper.

"Do you wish to go, Beast Boy and Raven?" Starfire asked. "Since you are 'going out', as you would say."

"Sure," Raven said. She had just beaten Beast Boy at the game, and she was smiling. "That might be fun."

Answers to reviews!

**MirandaOtto**: Thanks for reviewing! As I said, you're so awesome! And yeah, I love romance!

**AntiMatterMantiCore**: You're awesome, too! I didn't like the Surgeon General, either... I don't know where the heck I got the idea for him! LoL And it was your standard I-will-return-threat, sos ya know.

**Raven2718: **Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Beast boy is quite the joker...

**My-power-is-water: **Thanks. It's kind of weird just calling it the-shiny-disk-thingy... :) anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**LilManiac: **Thanks! Hehe, all my stories must have romance... I'm a hopeless romantic!!!!

**MirandaOtto: **Well... I guess that whole bunny-destroying-my-home-town thing will have to wait!!! :)

Y'all can all have cookies... if you review!!!! And if you like Yellowcard, please tell me! It seems that I'm the only person in the world who likes them... and Ryan Key. But that's more Ryan for me!

Helga Moon


	9. The Carnival and a Proposal!

I finally updated!!!!! Woot! Thanks for the reviews, people!

And thanks for everyone who responded to my Yellowcard request! See, no one at my school likes them, or heard of them, except this dude named Jordan who creeps me out!

Well... I know how much you love the story, but I have to end my story! :( I hope it was good while it lasted, though!

And free chocolate bars for everyone!

**Chapter dedication: **Slayergirl1362!! You are sooo awesome! :)

**Chapter Nine: The Carnival and a Proposal**

It was the next evening, and the Titans had once gone back to the carnival.

Beast Boy and Raven were on the Ferris wheel, and it had just stopped, leaving them alone at the top.

"You know, we could just fly down there," Beast Boy said.

"Don't ruin the moment," Raven said, smiling. So they stayed up there as they tried to fix the ride.

"Thanks for saving me, Beast Boy," Rae said after a few minutes of silence.

"It was nothing. That Surgeon General dude? Easy as pie!" Beast Boy replied.

"You were scared, weren't you?"

"Yep." Beast Boy smiled. "But they thought of you kept me going."

"Can you believe that it was Starfire, in a way, that got us together?" she asked.

"Yeah. It is weird, but it's a lot cooler than just meeting and going out, don't you think?"

Rae nodded in agreement. "And what's better is that I can control my emotions now—well, I think, anyway."

"Let me test it out."

"What?"

Beast Boy kissed her on the lips, then stopped. He looked around suspiciously to make sure everything was okay.

"Well, the carnival is still here, the Ferris wheel isn't in pieces, my head didn't explode, and you're okay," he said. "I guess you can keep them in check."

They were about to kiss when the Ferris wheel started working.

"Hey, do you want to go on the tunnel of love after this?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know I would." They kissed.

A while later, they went to the tunnel of love again. Despite the pink-ness, Raven thought it was okay. She couldn't truly remember anything except that Beast Boy was with her.

At the end, they got off holding hands and decided to find the rest of the Titans. They saw Robin, Star and Cyborg at the concession stand.

"Hey y'all," Cyborg said, waving. "How'd it go?"

"Well, even if we have already been, it was pretty cool," Beast Boy said.

"It's getting pretty close to closing, so we'll have to leave soon," Robin said.

"Friend Robin, I like the carnival," Starfire said. "Can we come back next time it is here?"

"Sure Star," he replied. There was a pause and he said, "Star, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Robin?"

He got down on one knee and dug around in his pocket. He found what he was looking for and held it in his hand.

"Star, will you marry me?"

"Oh, of course, Robin!" Star immediately flew to him and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"So, when they get married, could this mean a kid will be around the T Tower?" Cyborg asked.

"Probably," BB said. "I can just wait—maybe he'll call me uncle Beast Boy!"

"I would feel sorry for the kid who would have to call you that," Raven said. After the look Beast Boy gave her, she said, "I was just joking, you know!"

Later that night, they went home to celebrate Star's and Robin's engagement. And whilst this was happening, Beast Boy asked Star if there was any pudding left.

"Yes, but it no longer tastes," she said. "Do you mind throwing it away for me?"

He took the bowl and went outside to the garbage can. He opened the lid and took one last look at the pudding.

"This stuff was good, but it has a lot of power," he said to himself. Then he threw it into the can.

He walked back to the Tower to keep on celebrating.

When he went back in, a shabby man came out of the bushes. He opened the lid and searched for the pudding. When he found it, he took it out.

"Yum, pudding!"

**THE END!!!!**

**Responding to Reviews!**

**Grumpybear123193: **Yep, have a cookie! :) And glad you like Yellowcard!

**Lost Inside: **I read your story, and it was good! :) And Yellowcard does rock!

**Slayergirl1362: **Yay!!! :) You are so awesome!!! Your stories are good! And glad you updated and reviewed!!! And yep, I love Yellowcard... as I've said, I'm the only one at my school who likes them! And I'm a huge fan of Teen Titans, and so is my best friend. We're, like, the only people who watch the show!!! Thankfully, we're not the only ones who watch cartoons—the rest of my friends do that, too!

**MirandaOtto: **Sorry, but I already had an ending picked out! But thanks for reviewing the whole time!

**AntiMatterMantiCore: **Well, I decided to cut to the chase! :) I hate it whenever they take forever to say it!

**Raven2178: **Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, Beast Boy is quite the joker...

FYI, I'm going to write more BB/Rae fics as soon as I come up with ideas!! And thanks for everyone who reviewed!!!

And please help me get 100 reviews! That's not too much to ask for, is it?

I'm so glad that everyone liked my story! I aim to please, you know!

And if you like Simple Plan's newest CD, Still Not Getting Any, please tell me so!

**PiErRe BoUvIeR fOrEvEr,**

**HeLgA MoOn**


End file.
